


Roots and Wings

by EAVanGeek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Name Theory, Names, Old Southern Proverbs Strike Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAVanGeek/pseuds/EAVanGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A personal look at why Rey is called 'Rey'. Basically, according to the books that are out Rey is actually the name of the pilot that Rey's helmet is from. This is just really #deep and #gay lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots and Wings

They called her ‘Unkar’. ‘Quiet One’.

That wasn’t her name. She had a name, she would say it outloud at night. She would sit and hold onto it, clutching it close to her chest. She was new to Jakku, her roots still fragile. She would sit there, saying her name over and over, until it was all she could think of, until hunger pains went away.

They called her ‘Scavenger’ when she brought the parts from a fallen Rebellion ship.

She kept the helmet with her, dragged it away from others, not wanting to salvage it. One of the few healers was helping a pregnant woman at the clinic. She held a half of her portions for the day, hoping that it would be enough to treat the burns from the metal. The healer tutted, scorned the woman for wanting to have a child in Jakku. _Parents give their children roots to grow and wings to fly_. The half portion wasn’t enough for both hands, but she was ‘Scavenger’ and knew where to find the supplies the healer used.

The pilot was called ‘Rey’. The ship fallen ship was called ‘New Hope’.

The little girl would eat her meals with the helmet, thinking of what the names mean. She still says her name at night, the one her parents gave her. She would think of how parents must have given her roots in Jakku. A desert doesn’t have a lot of plant life, but things do grow. People find them. So she takes them too, growing the plants in her AT-AT. She would talk with them, and tell them her name.

Today they called her ‘No One’.

She puffed her chest and told them she was ‘New Hope’. They laughed at stole her parts. She went hungry for the second day. She sat with the helmet, wondering when her family would come back. She had enough of these roots. She wanted her wings. _Rey…_

She goes by ‘Rey’.

Her old name is no longer a prayer. They do not ask who she is, they call her what they please. She still sits with the helmet, feeling the roots of Jakku. When her family come back for her ( _they will, they have to_ ) she will go back to that old name. But she goes by ‘Rey’, for it is her ‘New Hope’.

He asks her what her name is.

“I’m Rey.”

She lets go of her roots.

The Force brings her wings.


End file.
